


Víctima

by FireOpal_Tash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Español | Spanish, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Orphans, POV Multiple, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Serial Killers, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Stalking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/pseuds/FireOpal_Tash
Summary: Hay muchas historias de víctimas de asesinos seriales, y no todos sobreviven. Pero a veces, estas se cuentan, haciendo que las víctimas sean recordadas. Esta es una de ellas...
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Víctima

**Author's Note:**

> He editado este capítulo, espero que este mejor!

Eran pasadas la media noche. 

Una oscura figura observaba a un chico desde una de las casas de la desolada calle. A lo lejos se pudo escuchar el ladrido de un perro.

El chico caminaba a paso lento, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor o al perro de los vecinos que amenazaba con saltar la cerca. Su cabello anaranjado tapaba ligeramente sus ojos, los cuales se veían agotados. Mientras paseaba, la figura de antes seguía observando, su mirada fija en el joven. Desapareció unos segundos después.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - murmuró el pelirrojo para sí mismo. Creyó haber notado algo. Debió de ser su imaginación... 

Tal vez fuese por pasar todo el día en clases y no haber dormido en dos días, o su paranoica y descuidada personalidad, pero juraría haber notado ojos sobre él. Negó con la cabeza. 

\- Mi imaginación, de seguro ¿Quién andaría afuera a estas horas de la noche? Aparte de mí... - frunció el entrecejo ligeramente. Decidió ignorarlo por el momento.

La silueta de antes volvió a aparecer, esta vez más cerca, observando al joven desde detrás de un árbol. 

Él pelirrojo debió haberlo notado de nuevo, pues se giró de inmediato para mirar tras él. No podía ver nada fuera de lo normal. La luz de la farola parecía estar parpadeando. La sombra, sabiendo que podía ser descubierta, se mantuvo detrás del tronco.

Con los pelos de la nuca de punta, el pelirrojo decidió correr el resto de su camino a casa, la cual sólo se encontraba a unos metros de allí. Aliviado de haberse liberado de aquella molesta sensación de ser observado, estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana. 

\- ¡Hey, Nik! - la puerta se abrió de forma repentina, casi golpeándolo en toda la cara. Nik dio un paso hacia atrás, acostumbrado a ese recibimiento.

\- Nikky - saludó él, con una suave sonrisa. Así es. Nikky. Su hermana gemela. Ellos fueron huérfanos desde muy jóvenes, pero siempre hicieron lo posible para mantenerse unidos. Nikky le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, antes de soltarlo y mirarle fijamente en la cara. 

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - bufó molesta, aunque era obvio que estaba más preocupada que molesta - Te vez muy pálido, Nik. 

\- Ah. No es nada, hermanita - se rio ligeramente, antes de entrar - ¿vienes?

Nikky le siguió, cerrando la puerta con llave. Nadie podía reprocharles por ser descuidados. 

La sombra de antes se quedó mirando la casa. Y con una voz algo ronca, dijo:

\- Os estoy vigilando. A la próxima no os vais a escapar de mi - y dejó ir una risa rota, como si le costase respirar. 

* * *

**PdV Nik**

Abrí los ojos, sintiendo una mala sensación. Miré al reloj digital, 0:00, notando los números en rojo parpadeando en la oscuridad de mi cuarto. Me falta el aire, y el sudor frío creó escalofríos que recorrieron todo mi cuerpo. Miré alrededor de mi cuarto. La ventana se encuentra abierta, dejando entrar una brisa fría de fuera. Juraría que la había cerrado. 

Estoy temblando. Intenté levantarme cuando perdí el control de mis piernas y caí de bruces al suelo. Intenté gritar por ayuda. Nikky... ¡Nikky...! Pensé desesperadamente. Mis brazos no me pueden sostener, y volví a caer torpemente contra el suelo de madera. Se siente frío. Se siente bien. Pero necesito ayuda. No puedo hablar, mi voz no funciona. No puedo respirar. Mi cabeza da vueltas ¿Qué me está pasando? Veo borroso.

Y luego, para mi sorpresa, la puerta se abrió, la luz de fuera iluminándome la cara. Cerré los ojos instintivamente, gruñendo por la molestia. Mi cabeza me está matando. Dejé ir un suspiro de alivio cuando quien había entrado apagó la luz. Los pasos se acercaron a mi, haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara.

Dejé ir un suspiro de satisfacción al notar manos frías sobre mis mejillas y frente.

\- ¡Nik...! ¡Hermano, estás ardiendo! - escuché una voz, llena de temor. Conozco esa voz. Sus manos, noté distraídamente, están temblando - Estás temblando - Oh. Yo soy el que está temblando. Lo olvidé. 

\- N-Nikky... - dije débilmente. Agarré su mano, apretando fuerte. No quiero estar solo, quise decirle. Quédate conmigo.

\- Shhh - me silenció - Ya te tengo. Todo va a estar bien. Sólo tienes fiebre.

Negué con la cabeza. Tal vez tengo fiebre, pero eso no es lo que me llevó a este estado. Aquella pesadilla ha vuelto. Hace unas semanas empezaron, y desde entonces lo sueño cada noche. Intenté mantenerme despierto, pero debí dormirme en algún momento porque volví a ver esas imágenes. Volví a escuchar su voz. Los gritos. Su risa. Parpadeé. 

\- P-por favor, Nikky... Escúchame... - intenté contarle decir. Pero puedo sentir como estaba perdiendo mi consciencia de nuevo. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento. Tengo miedo. Lo último que pude ver fue una silueta oscura tras el rostro preocupado de mi hermana.

* * *

Su hermano no suele tener fiebre, únicamente cuando está estresado. Ella estaba tan preocupada que no prestó atención a su cara horrorizada. Para cuando lo notó fue demasiado tarde. 

Una mano enguantada le tapó la boca, y un olor dulzón y nauseabundo la inundó. Intentó aguantar la respiración, pero de nada sirvió. Todo se volvió negro.

Lo último que escuchó fue una respiración entre cortada, el de su hermano. 


End file.
